The Wrong Match
by niki-natsumi
Summary: It's always bad timing when your best friend and ex-boyfriend are getting married, and you realise you still love him just after you've found out, right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Prince of Tennis fanfic, so excited, woot! I'm jumping up and down in joy. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Just because one writes fanfiction, it does not mean that one owns the franchise. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**The Wrong Match**

**Chapter One**

Sakuno looked at the invitation in her hands in shock.

_This can't be happening……_

The content of the invitation read:

'We would like to invite you to the joyful union of Echizen Ryoma and Osakada Tomoka. We look forward to your attendance.'

The rest of the letter was the venue, date and time of the wedding.

Sakuno read the invitation until she had it memorized, then collapsed into her armchair miserably. She couldn't believe it. Her best friend and her ex-boyfriend were getting married. She had known that Tomoka was getting married, but she hadn't mentioned who. Now she knew. No wonder Tomoka kept it a secret. Her _ex-boyfriend. _Honestly.

But wait, she couldn't think of him that way, could she? Ryoma had never been merely a boyfriend. He had been more than that. Ryoma was Sakuno's soul mate. There was nothing else to it.

Ryoma and Sakuno had been a couple up until four years ago. They had been so in love, that people thought that they would get married. That had been when they were fifteen. When they turned eighteen, people _knew_ that they'd get married. But people were wrong.

Ryoma and Sakuno broke up the following year.

Nobody knew why. All everyone knew was that when Ryoma began attending university in America, things fell apart. In a last ditch attempt to save their relationship, Sakuno had gone to America to visit Ryoma. It was meant to be a surprise visit, but she came back with the news that she and Ryoma had decided to go their own ways. And that was the end of that.

It was a big shock for everyone, but they moved on. Ryoma went on to become a famous tennis player like his father and Sakuno started her own career as a translator in English

Only, their feelings for each other hadn't changed. At least, Sakuno's feelings for Ryoma hadn't changed. She realized it now. That just made her feel more miserable. She sighed and rested her head against her armchair. If Tomoka loved Ryoma, and if Ryoma loved Tomoka, and they wanted to get married, there was nothing she could do about it. The least she could was be happy for them, because that's the kind of person she was. So, Sakuno decided to put her feelings for Ryoma aside and attend their wedding. Tomoka was her friend, after all.

Sakuno put the invitation card down on the coffee table and made her way to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of juice. The wedding was in three months. She had three months to pull herself together. To be happy for them.

_If he is happy, so am I._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Tomoka finished dusting the shelves in her living room and looked around to see if there was anything left to do. Nothing. She could allow herself some time to relax. She sank into the couch and switched on the T.V. and started surfing through the channels.

Reality show, news, soap opera, music, news, soap opera…..all boring. Tomoka stopped at one of the soap operas and settled down to watch it.

Unfortunately, it was the wrong one.

'How could you do this to me?' asked one of the characters, 'I thought you were my best friend!'

'I didn't mean to do it!' replied another character in an anguished voice, 'It was a mistake, I promise!'

Tomoka sighed. How fitting that a program like this would be on at this hour. And how fitting that she'd choose to watch it. She could actually see herself and Sakuno in the show. Sakuno accusing Tomoka of betraying her, and Tomoka trying to explain that she didn't mean to do it.

Well, if it happened in reality, Tomoka would deserve it. She was betraying Sakuno by marrying the man she loved.

However, it wasn't Tomoka's fault that this marriage was taking place. She was in no way in love with Ryoma, and Ryoma wasn't in love with Tomoka either.

Theirs was an arranged marriage, more of a marriage of convenience, and neither Ryoma nor Tomoka were very keen on it. It had been arranged by their parents. Both Ryoma and Tomoka's parents were good friends. And since Tomoka was getting a headway into her singing career, and since Ryoma was famous already, they thought that getting the two married would be the best way to increase their popularity. It had been decided a long time ago, and neither Tomoka nor Ryoma could do anything about it.

Tomoka fiddled with a thread of her t-shirt that had unraveled, not really paying attention to what was going on T.V. She felt guilty, like she had committed a crime of sorts. She had hurt so many people.

Sakuno.

Ryoma.

Horio.

_Horio….._

Loud, obnoxious Horio. Kind, _warm_ Horio. The one person she loved, and from whom she could actually expect love in return, and she had hurt him, however unintentional it was. She had tried to convince Ryoma not to send an invitation to him, but Horio was one of Ryoma's closest friends, so he felt he deserved to be invited.

But what was worrying her most was that like Sakuno, Horio didn't know that Tomoka was marrying Ryoma. He didn't even know Tomoka was getting married, but she knew that the news would hurt him. Because even if they didn't have a solid relationship, she and Horio loved each other.

Tomoka was sure that if this marriage hadn't been arranged, she and Horio would have been a couple. They would have been together in love, living happily ever after. If this marriage hadn't been arranged, then Tomoka wouldn't be cleaning her place and watching soap operas about friends betraying each other and feeling guilty and thinking about everyone she had hurt and waiting for her fiancé to come over so that they could discuss the wedding.

Her fiancé who was incidentally five minutes late, thought Tomoka, rolling her eyes as she got up to get ready before Ryoma arrived. Their parents had decided that Ryoma and Tomoka should meet as much as possible before the wedding so that they could get to know each other better.

She switched off the T.V. and went to her room to find something to wear. As she went through her clothes, she noticed a picture of her and Sakuno taken years ago hidden underneath. She looked it for a few seconds and then turned it over.

If fate was playing a horrible sadistic trick on her, she might as well go along with it.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**And that's the end of the first chapter. Was it over-written? Under-written? Well-written? Anything? Ah, never mind. **

**Please review! They provide inspiration.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And…here's Chapter Two. Enjoy! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Chapter Two

Ryoma Echizen was a person anyone would want to be.

He was smart, talented, and self-assured. He was good looking. He was rich and famous. He was even polite_._ He was called 'The Perfect Man' by most women. He had it all.

However, the one thing he didn't possess currently was peace of mind. The loud and clear _ka-thunk_ of his ball as it bounced across the court, hit the wall opposite him and came back to him was proof of it. He wasn't playing a match with anyone; he always played alone when he really needed to think about something very important, like an important meeting which could have an impact on his budding career or something. His coach knew him well, so he didn't bother him. He only sat on a bench nearby and watched him practice. This often helped, since because of the silence, Ryoma could think better, which was just as well, because this particular matter needed a lot of thinking.

Ryoma hated his father for pushing him into a marriage he didn't want to be a part of. He didn't want marry Tomoka. He wasn't ready to be married yet, and especially not to Tomoka, because he didn't love her. He knew that Tomoka didn't love him back; he knew that she loved Horio.

But he knew very well that the both of them couldn't back out of the marriage. It was too risky. Tomoka's parents were hell bent on furthering Tomoka's potential in the field of singing, and if Ryoma chose to back out, Tomoka's parents would definitely hold Ryoma's parents responsible (since Ryoma's father came up with the proposal, much to Ryoma's shock and anger), and would in all probability file a lawsuit against the Echizen family. That would lead to headlines the newspaper, and they would become the topic of discussion on every news channel, and, frankly, Ryoma didn't need more publicity than he currently had.

He had no choice but to suck it up and be a man.

However, he was quite surprised to hear that Tomoka was against the marriage as well. He was surprised to see the same expression of shock on her face when their parents told them about the marriage. He thought that Tomoka would be ecstatic to marry 'Ryoma-sama'. Well, apparently, he was wrong.

Ryoma had tried talking to his mother after the meeting, trying to convince her to back out of the proposal, telling her that he didn't love Tomoka. His mother had said nothing except, 'You will learn to love each other.' That was when Ryoma had given up hope of trying to let go of this marriage. He felt morally wronged. Everyone had the right to fall in love, and, frankly, he was being deprived of his.

Then he remembered. Of course. He had had a chance at love, four years ago, and he threw it away, just like that. He remembered Sakuno. People had thought that they'd get married one day. Ryoma had thought the same, he loved her that much. But then he was wrong. They had broken up, and it was his entire fault.

Truth be told, Sakuno was the one thing that scared him the most about this proposal. The invitations had already been sent, and if Sakuno had already received hers, he wasn't sure what her reaction would be. Whether it would be tears, or anger, or maybe she wouldn't care all that much (for some reason, Ryoma hoped fervently that this was not the case.). He didn't know. He hadn't met Sakuno in four years. For all Ryoma knew, she might even go to the press and blab everything out about this proposal. Secrecy was the only thing that had Ryoma's agreement in the matter.

But, she was Tomoka's best friend. She wouldn't want to hurt Tomoka, by framing her as the one who stole Ryoma from her, right? Or maybe she had stopped regarding Tomoka as her best friend now. He really didn't know. Or maybe….

'Oi, Echizen!' Startled, Ryoma looked towards the direction of the sound. It was his coach. 'Are you practising or what?' his coach asked.

'Huh?'

Ryoma looked around, and saw that the ball had rolled to the other side. His racket was hanging loosely by his side. He looked at his watch.

_Shit. _He was half an hour late for his appointment with Tomoka.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Tomoka looked at her watch yet again. He was almost an hour late. She was considering calling him when her doorbell rang. She went to the door and opened it. Ryoma stood there, dressed in a white shirt and jeans, his hair slightly tousled, and panting. 'Sorry…' he said, 'Got caught up a bit.'

Tomoka nodded. 'It's fine,' she said, 'Come in.' She opened the door completely and let him in. He entered, and looked around. 'Why don't you sit down?' said Tomoka from behind him, 'I'll get you something to drink.' 'Yeah…' Ryoma went ahead and sat down on one of the armchairs in Tomoka's living room. She disappeared into the kitchen and came back a while later with a can of Ponta. 'Here,' she said, giving Ryoma the beverage and sat down across him on the sofa.

There was silence for a while. A very uncomfortable silence. Finally, Ryoma said, 'So…what did you do today?' Tomoka shrugged. 'Cleaned a bit...watched T.V.' She looked at Ryoma. 'What about you?'

'I've been practicing all day…that's all, really.' Ryoma took a sip of his Ponta.

'Ah. I see.' Tomoka bit her lip and looked down.

'Nanako called today,' said Ryoma, a few moments later. Tomoka looked up, a little curiously. She rarely heard Ryoma talking about his family. 'Really?' she said, 'What did she say?'

Ryoma smiled a bit. 'She said she'd really like to meet the girl who managed to steal Echizen Ryoma's heart away.' Tomoka laughed a little bitterly. 'Oh.' She looked down for a second, and then looked back up. 'No one told….'

'Only our parents know,' said Ryoma, 'They decided not to tell anyone else.'

Tomoka nodded once again. 'I see.' She sat back a little. 'I wonder if everyone received the invitations as yet.' She murmured. Ryoma tilted his head to the side. 'They might have,' he said, 'we sent those two days ago, right?' Tomoka nodded.

There was silence again. Then Tomoka began. 'So about the wedding,' she said, 'my mother called up today. She said that since we're having a church ceremony, there are less preparations involved, so we have more time to set everything up.'

Ryoma frowned. 'What preparations are involved in a church wedding?' All he knew of church weddings was that there was a woman dressed in a white gown, a man dressed in a tuxedo, and a priest.

'Well….' Tomoka pondered for a few seconds. 'We have to appoint the priest who will marry us first, maid of honour, bridesmaids, best man, ring bearer, flower girl… and then we have to pick out what we're wearing… your tuxedo, and my wedding gown… then there are the gowns for the maid of honour, bridesmaids, flower girl, um…then there are the vows-'Tomoka stumbled a bit at the last word, and Ryoma looked at her curiously. 'Vows?' he repeated. Tomoka bit her lip. 'They are promises that the bride and groom make to each other during the ceremony. They promise to stay by each other's side and…love each other till the very end.'

Ryoma could now see why she stumbled. 'I see,' he said, 'what else?'

'There are the flowers that the church will be decorated with, the wedding cake, the food at the reception-'

'There's a reception?' interrupted Ryoma.

'Yes.'

'What goes on in a reception?'

It was Tomoka's turn to frown. 'Weren't you there at Momoshiro-san's wedding last year?' Then she remembered. He wasn't, because he had a tennis tournament somewhere else. She chose to ignore Ryoma's perplexed expression.

'The reception is basically a post- wedding celebration, there's dinner, and the maid of honour, the best man and the parents give speeches, and…..there's the throwing of the bouquet by the bride…..and the bride and the groom have their first dance as man and wife-'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, _wait_,' Ryoma interrupted again. '_Dancing_?'

'Yes,' said Tomoka, and then blinked. 'Is there a problem?'

'Tomoka-san,' said Ryoma, 'I don't dance.'

'Really?' asked Tomoka, 'Why not?'

Ryoma stared at his fiancé. 'I just…don't dance.'

'Ah.'

'Can't we just cut the dancing part out?'

'Why?'

_Are you deaf, woman? _'Because. I. Can't. Dance.'

Tomoka shrugged. 'Just because you don't dance doesn't mean you can't dance, Ryoma-san.'

Ryoma's shoulders slumped. There was _dancing_ at weddings? Or rather…_why _was there dancing at weddings?

'You don't have to worry,' said Tomoka, 'It's slow dancing.'

_Even worse._

'I can't slow dance, Tomoka-san.'

'You can always learn.'

Ryoma blinked. She wasn't going to cut out the dancing, was she?

Tomoka sighed and leaned slightly forward. 'A wedding is incomplete without a dance, Ryoma-san.'

Ryoma sighed. 'Fine,' he muttered, 'I'll dance.'

Tomoka gave him a small smile. 'Good.'

Then she got up and went to the telephone and picked up a flier and gave it to Ryoma. 'I got this today,' she said.

Ryoma looked at the flier. It was one for dance classes. He looked at Tomoka who grinned. 'Good timing, huh?' she said.

'Yeah,' muttered Ryoma sarcastically, and looked back at the flier. It read: 'Ishikawa Machi's Classes for Ballroom Dancing.' Below the caption was the time, date of the classes and place.

'They're starting in a week,' said Tomoka, 'It's not too late to enroll.'

Ryoma looked at Tomoka again and then again at the flier. 'Okay then,' he said, and got up, stuffing the flier in his pocket.

'So….I'll make a move then,' he said. Tomoka nodded. 'Okay.'

She led him to the door. Ryoma opened it and stepped out. He turned to face her.

'Ja ne.' he said

'Don't forget to enroll.'

Ryoma nodded in resignation, turned around and stopped. Then he turned back to her.

'Say…you haven't heard anything from….Sakuno…have you?' he asked.

To his surprise, Tomoka looked neither angry nor suspicious. She only shook her head. 'No,' she said, 'Not yet.'

'Okay.' Ryoma turned and walked toward the elevator. He heard Tomoka shut the door, and rested his head against the elevator door. 'Dance classes,' he muttered.

_Dammit._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

…**.And that was Chapter Two.**

**I hope there wasn't as much emo-ness in it as there was in the previous chapter. **

**Big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter, because it helped me write this one. **

**P.S. Did I get everything about the church wedding correct? I'm not very familiar with them, and I wrote everything from memory. So if there's any flaw in the description, please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter took me a long time to write, because I had gone to camp for a week , and then I had writer's block for another week, so I've just basically been writing this whenever I got one of those short lived bursts of inspiration. So there you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Chapter Three

'Ballroom dancing?' asked Sakuno, looking up from the flier and at her roommate Fuji Syuusuke with raised eyebrows. Fuji only smiled back at her in his usual serene way. 'Someone gave it to me at the park today,' he said.

Sakuno looked at the flier again. It said: Ishikawa Machi's Classes for Ballroom Dancing. 'You want to go for ballroom dancing classes?' she asked. Fuji nodded. 'Why?'

'You don't have anything going on right now, that's why,' replied Fuji.

Sakuno narrowed her eyes. 'Of course I do!' she said, 'I have three books to translate by the end of next month!'

Fuji folded his arms across his chest. 'You're already done with half of that,' he said. 'I've still got the other half left,' muttered Sakuno. 'And you'll be done with that soon as well,' said Fuji. Sakuno narrowed her eyes. 'How would you know?' she asked, 'You don't know how much effort it takes to translate English into Japanese.'

'I've lived with you long enough to know that you don't find it that hard,' said Fuji. Sakuno looked at Fuji and groaned. 'Fuji-sempai, I don't want to go,' she said. She was close to whining.

But, again, Fuji smiled serenely. 'Why not?' he asked. 'I told you, I have translation to do!' exclaimed Sakuno. 'But you don't do that all day,' said Fuji, 'What else do you have going on?'

Sakuno deliberated for a moment. 'Well,' she began, 'I…do the grocery shopping, I pick up the dry cleaning, I dust the house everyday….um…'

'Those are just chores, and I help out,' Fuji pointed out, 'You don't have anything going on otherwise.'

'Do I have to have anything going on?' asked Sakuno. Fuji shrugged. 'You _need_ to have something going on, Sakuno-san, it's for your good,' he said, 'You need catharsis of some sort.' Sakuno raised an eyebrow. 'Catharsis?' she repeated, 'Why?' 'You need something to do besides your usual routine, Sakuno-san,' said Fuji, 'It'll get monotonous really soon, and you really need to get your mind off everyday things. Dancing will be good for you. Besides,' said Fuji, 'You love dancing.'

Sakuno pouted. 'Are you pushing me into this?' she asked. Fuji smiled smugly. 'Yes.'

'And you aren't going to give up until I do agree to join?'

'Yes.'

'You are _so_…..ugh, sometimes,' said Sakuno, unable to come up with a suitable insult for Fuji.

'Like I said, it's for your own good,' said Fuji, chuckling a little bit.

Sakuno looked at Fuji again and sighed. 'Okay,' she said, 'but if I have to join, you have to join too.' But Fuji shook his head. 'I can't,' he said, 'I'm too busy with coaching, and we've got a big game against another school coming soon, so training's going to be more hectic.' Fuji had got a job training the Seigaku Regulars in tennis.

'But I need a partner,' said Sakuno. 'Well, you'll be given a partner there, I guess,' said Fuji, 'Loads of people will be turning up who will be without partners. Maybe you'll be partnered with one of them.'

Sakuno put the flier down. 'Fine,' she muttered, 'I'll do your dancing thing.' Then she narrowed her eyes at Fuji again. 'But if I injure myself, you're paying my medical bills.'

Fuji smiled. 'Whatever you say, Sakuno-san,' he said, 'the classes start in a week, you can still enroll.'

'Right,' said Sakuno, and made her way to the kitchen. 'Can you get you anything?' she asked. 'No thanks,' said Fuji, sitting down on the couch and picking up a newspaper, 'I ate at Momo's house.' 'Really? You went to Momoshiro-san's house?' asked Sakuno, coming out of the kitchen, smiling, 'How are they?'

'They're doing great,' said Fuji, idly turning a page of the newspaper, 'Aiko took her first step today.' 'You were there?' asked Sakuno, sitting down across Fuji. 'No, Momo told me about it,' replied Fuji, 'And then he showed me the video. Five times.'

Sakuno laughed. She has met Momo, Ann, and their daughter a couple of times, and she had never seen a family happier then theirs. She settled back into her armchair and smiled softly. She loved seeing happy families.

Fuji's eyes wandered for a second and fell on an envelope sitting on the coffee table. Leaning forward, he picked it up. The paper felt different, like the decorative kind. He flipped it over, and saw that it had their address on it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sakuno stiffen. Shooting her a mildly confused look, he opened it. And his eyes fell on the words 'Ryoma', 'Tomoka', and 'joyful union'. He didn't need to read the rest. He looked up at Sakuno. 'When did you get this?' he asked. 'Today afternoon.' She replied quietly.

Fuji was one of the people who had been around Sakuno most often after her break up with Ryoma. He had seen the pain she had to deal with for weeks after she came back from America after her attempt to save hers and Ryoma's relationship. He was also the only one who knew the reason why Sakuno left Ryoma in the first place, since he was the only one she had told, and only because Fuji had forced it out of her. He had an idea of how she felt at the moment.

'Are you okay?' he asked. Sakuno nodded. 'Of course.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

'Sakuno…..'

'Fuji-sempai,' said Sakuno, getting up. 'It's been four years since I've seen Ryoma last. If I haven't moved on, there's something wrong with me.'

'Have you spoken to Tomoka-san?'

Sakuno deliberated for a second. 'Well….no, not yet.'

'Are you going to?' asked Fuji.

Sakuno nodded. 'Yes…sometime. I'd like to congratulate her.'

Fuji looked at Sakuno. There wasn't any trace of tears on her face, like there were prone to being whenever she thought of Ryoma. She was putting on a brave face. She was obviously trying not to hold anything against Tomoka, because Tomoka was her friend, and she didn't want to hurt her.

Fuji knew she was finding it difficult. Because Fuji knew that Sakuno still loved Ryoma, even after what he did to her, even after all these years, however much she denied it.

Sakuno turned to go into the kitchen, and Fuji followed her. 'What are you going to do now?' he asked her. Sakuno gave him a confused look. 'What is there to do?' she asked. 'Are you attending the wedding?' asked Fuji.

Sakuno looked slightly scandalized. 'Of course I am, Fuji-sempai!' she exclaimed, 'Tomo-chan's one of my closest friends.'

'Even if she's marrying Ryoma-san?'

Sakuno gave him a small smile. 'He wa- _is _a friend mine, as well.'

Fuji sighed. Sakuno smiled at him. 'Fuji-sempai,' she said, 'Ryoma-san and I separated four years ago. We both wanted different things, and we've got what we wanted. I think it's best if we kept those differences aside and got along again.' And Sakuno turned to boil some leeks for dinner.

But Fuji wasn't entirely convinced. 'You still love him.' He stated.

There was a long pause before Sakuno opened her mouth, her back still facing Fuji. 'I don't know yet,' was her reply.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**One week later...**

Ryoma stepped out of his car in front of a small building. It was plain, just white with transparent glass windows, and it had five floors. Ryoma would have wondered if the classes were being held here, if not for a sign that said: Ishikawa Machi Dance Classes- Third Floor.

Ryoma looked at his watch. He had five minutes before the lessons started. He walked into the building, and grunted when he found out that the elevator was out of order. 'These classes better be worth it,' he muttered to himself, and started walking up the stairs.

He soon saw a sign that indicated the classes, with an arrow that pointed to the left, and followed it. He saw a half-open door, and knocked on it. 'Come in,' called a voice and Ryoma stepped in.

He was in a large room with a wooden floor and white walls which had posters of various poses of dance- the waltz, the fox trot, and the…samba, Ryoma guessed, as he looked at the last poster. Certificates from various universities and competitions were hung on the walls as well. There was a book case nearby and a music player on top of it which was currently playing soft music. There were many people assembled there, and from the looks of it, they all had partners. So that left Ryoma alone.

'May I help you?' asked a voice behind him, and Ryoma turned around. A woman who looked like she was in her fifties was standing in front of him. She had long black hair which was graying, tied in a ponytail. She was dressed in a loose fitting blouse and a long skirt which came till her ankles, and her slightly wrinkled face wore a kind look.

Ryoma blinked before saying, 'The dance classes are held here, right?' he asked. The woman nodded, and said, 'Yes, they are. And you might be?' 'Um, Ryoma Echizen,' he replied. She smiled. 'I'm Machi Ishikawa,' she said, 'you're just in time, we were about to start.' She turned around to go, but Ryoma stopped her. 'I don't have a partner,' he said. 'Then you'll just have to partner with me for today,' said Machi, and walked to the music player to shut it off.

Ryoma shrugged off his jacket and went to take his place near the other students as Machi turned to face the class. 'Welcome,' she said warmly to them, 'I'm Machi Ishikawa and I will be your teacher for these dance classes. Now, I know not too many of you are familiar with this particular form of dance, as it isn't that common in Japan, but I assure you that it is as enjoyable as any other form of dance. I also regard it as one of the easiest-'

'Excuse me, are the dance classes being held here?' a voice came from the direction of the door. Ryoma's heart stopped and his eyes widened. That voice was very, _very_ familiar. Machi turned. 'You're late,' she said reprovingly. 'I know,' the voice sounded sheepish, 'It was just –traffic.'

And in walked Sakuno Ryuuzaki, her face very slightly coloured, taking her coat and scarf off as she walked in. She bowed to Machi. 'I'm Sakuno Ryuuzaki,' she said. Machi nodded. 'Try not to be late again,' she said, but then she smiled. 'We've just started. Please take your place there.'

But Ryoma didn't hear any of that. He was too busy staring at Sakuno in shock. It had been four years since he had seen her. So he couldn't be feeling what he felt for her then.

He was sure he was hallucinating when he saw her. And then, a second later, Sakuno turned around, and her eyes fell on Ryoma, and her expression matched his exactly.

Machi noticed this, and she smiled to herself.

It was going to be the start of a very interesting dance lesson.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I hope the ending made up for the rest of the chapter. Don't forget to review! I need feedback so I know what to write in the next chapter.**


End file.
